Katie Holmes
Katie Holmes ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. In How I Met Your Mother spielt sie Naomi, besser bekannt als Die Kürbisschlampe. Leben & Karriere Privatleben Sie wurde katholisch getauft und ist die jüngste Tochter von Kathleen A. und Martin Joseph Holmes, außerdem hat sie vier Geschwister, Tamera, Holly Ann, Martin, und Nancy Kay. Ihr Vater ist Scheidungsanwalt. Sie wuchs in einem Stadtteil von Lucas County, Ohio auf und besuchte, wie ihre Mutter, die Mädchenschule Notre Dame Academy in Toledo, Ohio. Im St. John's Jesuit, der benachbarten Jungenschule, trat sie in einigen Musicals auf. Als Katie 14 Jahre alt war, bekam sie Unterricht an einer Modeschule in Toledo. Die Leiterin dieser Schule meldete sie im Jahr 1996 zu einem Talentwettbewerb an, wodurch sie nach New York City kam. Durch diesen Wettbewerb wurde ein Talentscout auf sie aufmerksam, der sie mit nach Los Angeles nahm und zu einem Vorsprechen einlud. So erhielt sie ihre erste kleine Rolle in Film Der Eissturm. Anfang 2004 verlobte sie sich mit Chris Klein, ihrem langjährigen Freund. Von ihm trennte sie sich aber schon 2005 wieder. Einige Wochen darauf, im April 2005, begann sie eine Beziehung mit dem 16 Jahre älteren Schauspieler Tom Cruise, und schon zwei Monate nach dem Beginn der Beziehung machte er ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Diese Beziehung hat Katie in den Mittelpunkt des internationalen Medieninteresses gerückt, das seither nicht abgenommen hat. Zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung vermuteten viele, dass diese Beziehung nur für Medienzwecke inszeniert war, als nächstes wurde heftig kritisiert, dass sie Scientology beitrat, da auch Tom bekennender Scientologe ist. Am 18. April 2006 wurde ihre gemeinsame Tochter Suri in Los Angeles geboren und am 18. November 2006 heirateten die Beiden. Ihre Hochzeit wurde nach einem Scientology-Ritus abgehalten. Am 1.Juli 2012 reichte sie in New York die Scheidung ein. Karriere Schon bald wurde ihr dann die Rolle der Buffy Summers in Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen angeboten, welche sie aber ablehnte, da sie die Highschool beenden wollte. Sie bewarb sich aber dann für die Rolle der Joey Potter in Dawson’s Creek. Sie erhielt die Rolle und die Serie wurde zwischen 1998 und 2003 produziert. Das verhalf ihr zum Durchbruch. Ihre erste Hauptrolle hatte sie 1998 im Thriller Rettet Mrs. Tingle!. Für diese Rolle erhielt sie einen MTV Movie Award als beste Newcomerin. Nach ihrer eigenen Aussage fand sie den Film aber "einfach furchtbar". 1999 folgte eine Rolle im Film Go. In der Verfilmung des Romans Die WonderBoys hatte sie nur eine kleine Rolle, im Film The Gift – Die dunkle Gabe spielte sie das genaue Gegenteil ihrer Rolle der Joey Potter. In Abandon spielte Katie auch eine Rolle, dieser Film lief aber nicht in deutschen Kinos, sondern wurde nur bei Premiere ausgestrahlt. 2002 spielte sie die nächste Rolle in Nicht auflegen!, ihre nächsten Hauptrollen hatte sie mit den Filmen Pieces of April – Ein Tag mit April Burns und First Daughter – Date mit Hindernissen. 2005 spielte sie in Batman Begins, wofür sie sogar als schlechteste Nebendarstellerin für die Goldene Himbeere nominiert wurde. Eine weitere Rolle spielte sie in Thank You for Smoking. Filmografie *1997: Der Eissturm *1997–2003: Dawson's Creek *1998: Dich kriegen wir auch noch *1999: Go! *1999: Rettet Mrs. Tingle! *2000: The Gift – Die dunkle Gabe *2000: Die WonderBoys *2002: Abandon – Ein mörderisches Spiel *2003: The Singing Detective *2003: Nicht auflegen! *2003: Pieces of April – Ein Tag mit April Burns *2004: First Daughter – Ein Date mit Hindernissen *2005: Batman Begins *2005: Thank You for Smoking *2008: Mad Money *2008: Eli Stone *2010: Der letzte Gentleman *2010: The Romantics *2011: The Kennedys *2011: Jack and Jill *2011: Don’t Be Afraid of the Dark *'2011: How I Met Your Mother' Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 7 Kategorie:Gastdarsteller